


Tea with Honey

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [13]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Third Wheel, you’re like a bee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: When Dorothea implored Caspar to accompany her on a tea date with an “absolutely horrible, not even remotely tolerable” guy, of course he agreed in a heartbeat. It just seemed the right thing to do, and he was more than willing to throw a few punches if the need arose.But Ferdinand was not who he was expecting.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 28
Kudos: 72
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Tea with Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This week’s drabble prompt was “Two is company, three’s a crowd.” I imagine this is the tea date Dorothea agrees to with Ferdinand after the ball scene!

When Dorothea implored Caspar to accompany her to tea with an “absolutely horrible, not even remotely tolerable guy," of course he agreed in a heartbeat, though he questioned why she just didn’t call the whole thing off. Or better yet, simply skip out. However, Dorothea insisted she couldn’t do _that_ for the sake of her reputation—being called a tease was the last thing she wanted. No matter her reasoning for keeping the agreement, Caspar was more than willing to offer his protection. After all, if Dorothea was uncomfortable, this guy had to be bad news.

Dorothea held on tightly to her cap as she and Caspar traipsed to the designated meeting spot, a tranquil location tucked away in the garden. The winds that signified the Guardian Moon had been relentless the past week, and the accompanying chill cut deep. Rather than vibrant blooms, a frost clung to the rose hedges—a perfect reflection of Dorothea’s sour mood.

As they neared their destination she poured out her regrets over agreeing to the affair, and Caspar’s resolve to put the guy in his place fortified. He was more than ready to throw a few punches if need be, and honestly, he hoped the need would arise.

Yet, that resolve floundered when they arrived. The man waiting at the table was none other than their classmate, Ferdinand, who seemed as shocked by Caspar’s presence as Caspar was by his.

Caspar came to a halt and gawked at Dorothea. “Wait!” he attempted to whisper unsuccessfully. “ _Ferdinand_ is the ‘horrible guy’?”

Sure, Ferdinand could be annoying with his “noble this and noble that” shtick, but his ideals of justice and aiding the helpless were something Caspar could respect. “Horrible” seemed an uncalled for exaggeration.

Dorothea masked her distaste with a bland smile as she drew closer. Ferdinand stood stiffly, his composure ruffled, and fumbled to borrow a chair from a neighboring table.

After clearing his throat, he offered an uneasy greeting, “Ah, Caspar, good day to you. I confess I had not been expecting your company this afternoon. How...delightful. Please pardon my ill-preparedness.”

Caspar plopped down on a chair. “Can’t say _you’re_ who—

Dorothea cut him off abruptly, “Caspar was so parched after training, I insisted he come along.” She smiled innocently through the lie, but her tone was saturated in mockery. “The more the merrier, right, Ferdie?”

Ferdinand hesitated for a moment, but nodded. “Indubitably.”

He rounded the table and pulled out the remaining chair for Dorothea.

“Oh, how kind of the big-shot noble,” she said sardonically as she took the seat.

Before Ferdinand had reseated himself, Dorothea scooted nearer to Caspar and slid a vase of roses out of her periphery.

Now this was just awkward; she wasn’t even trying to hide her disdain. Ferdinand was at a loss for words, but eventually summoned the courage to gesture at the teapot.

“I hope the tea is to your liking," he said. "I procured the finest blend for the occasion.”

“How incredibly thoughtful,” Dorothea ridiculed with an eye-roll as she reached for the pot.

Ferdinand moved to serve her and their fingers collided on the handle. “Please, allow me to pour. You are my guest, after all.”

She retracted her hand delicately. Caspar noticed her cheeks flush, but figured it was the briskness of the air.

Under Ferdinand's care, the tea flowed with precision into the fine china teacup, not a drop out of place, and the faint scent of apple and cinnamon wafted over enticingly. Once finished with Dorothea’s cup, Ferdinand filled his own with equal grace and offered it to Caspar, choosing to do without for himself. Caspar thanked him and eagerly drank.

Dorothea took a dainty sip and immediately grimaced. “It’s rather bitter,” she said curtly.

Caspar couldn’t disagree more. If anything, it was excessively saccharine.

She scoured the table. “I assume a bee would have honey handy, wouldn’t he?”

Ferdinand’s lips twitched, his smile momentarily faltering, but he provided a small jar and spoon. “Forgive me. I believed I had brewed it to your taste. Clearly, I was mistaken. I’ll strive to do better next time.”

Dorothea scooped a smidgeon of honey into her tea and whirled it around until blended.

“A bee?” Caspar asked, slowly processing the bizarre exchange. “I’m confused.”

Dorothea snickered. “It’s the riddle I’ve stumped our dear Ferdie with. Pity he can’t figure it out with all his _noble_ intellect.” She took another sip of tea demurely.

Ferdinand turned to Caspar in exasperation. “Dorothea likens me to a bee, but I haven’t the slightest inkling as to why.”

Caspar’s brows furrowed as he gazed down into the depths of his tea. “Oh. That’s…uh, perplexing.”

“Please, Caspar,” Dorothea implored with mirth, “take a guess. Maybe you’ll figure out what Ferdie can’t.”

Caspar started drumming his foot under the table, growing restless. He racked his brain for a possible reason. With doubt in his voice, he hazarded a guess, “Uh…because you use a spear?”

Dorothea cackled and Ferdinand shook his head.

“It cannot be so simple,” he said.

“Um…” Caspar’s brows knit tighter in concentration and the beat of his foot tapping increased. “Maybe cuz…bees don’t really sting people unless they feel threatened and you’d rather resolve problems without fighting.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on the ends. “No, that can’t be right…can it?"

Ferdinand brightened. “An astute observation, Caspar. I agree, we should strive to resolve conflict with diplomacy before drawing swords. It is the duty of the nobility to set this example. And do not bees follow the examples of their leader?” He looked to Dorothea for affirmation.

Dorothea scoffed in derisive laughter, “Not even close.”

Crestfallen, Ferdinand formed a new hypothesis, “Perhaps, it is the fact that bees protect the queen. As Prime Minister, I must ensure the Emperor treads a righteous path, so that her position and life are safeguarded."

“Nah, you’re always going on about how you’re better than Edelgard,” said Caspar.

“Of my superiority, I am certain, but let’s return to the riddle.” Ferdinand brought his hand to his chin in thought. “Bees also protect the hive, and one of my stature has a duty to keep Adrestria and its ‘honey,' so to say, safe. The nobility must aid in prospering and protecting the commoner’s lives. Pray tell, is that the similarity?”

Dorothea groaned and set her now empty cup down with a small clink. “You certainly know how to flatter yourself with your conjecture. It’s rather nauseating. You’re forgetting a very important fact: the reason you’re like a bee is the reason I hate you.”

Ferdinand was clearly stung. “I was under the impression you had reconsidered your opinion of me, epecially after you accepted my invitation to dance at the ball. It appeared to me that you enjoyed yourself.”

Dorothea rose abruptly. “You know what? It’s cold and so is my mood. So long, fellas.”

She turned on her heel and hastened away.

Ferdinand clambered to his feet and hastily removed his uniform jacket. “Please,” he called as he ran after her. “Take this, I insist. I would be beside myself if you caught a chill. Think of it as a step towards amends.”

He held out the garment, at which Dorothea stared down with wide eyes. Slowly, she reached out and gripped the fabric.

“Thanks, Ferdie,” she mumbled with a hint of actual gratitude.

Caspar chugged down his tea and caught up to them just as Dorothea draped the jacket over her own shoulders. She refused to meet Ferdinand's gaze, nevertheless a satisfied smile graced Ferdinand’s lips. The redheaded noble bid them both farewell and returned to the table to tidy up.

As they walked away Caspar commented, “Don’t you think you’re being too hard on the guy? Saying he’s ‘horrible’ and you ‘hate him’? Come on.”

She scoffed. “Not hard _enough_ if you ask me.”

Caspar rolled out his shoulders. “I don’t buy any of it.”

She threw him a side-long glare, but he ignored it, continuing, “You know, I saw a different side of you today. You weren’t putting on a show to impress some dumb noble. You were pretty harsh, but you seemed true to yourself.”

She scoffed again.

“Just saying, I don’t think you hate the guy all that much.”

Dorothea shook her head, but clutched the jacket tighter to her body. “You don’t understand women at all, Caspar.”


End file.
